This invention relates to an electronic device having an operating section which has a plurality of input keys and which is detachably connected to a body of the electronic device in such a manner that its contacts are electrically connected to the contacts of the body when the operating section is connected to the body.
An operating section of the electronic device, such as a disk player for use in a vehicle, has a plurality of input keys and is detachably connected to a body of the device in such a manner that the operating section's contacts are electrically connected to the contacts of the body when the operation section is connected to the body. The operating section can be operated as desired by operating the input keys of the operating section connected to the body.
The conventional electronic device is designed as described above. Therefore, when the operating section is connected to the body, its contacts are electrically connected to the contacts of the body, so that the outputs provided by operating the input keys of the operating section are received by the body.
Hence, if an input key or keys are operated accidentally while the operating section is being connected to the body, then the electronic device may be operated unintentionally.